


Better Late than Never

by nightfire2017



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome Leia Organa, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commander dameron is a complicated man, jessika pava is a sneaky girl, reader is a pilot, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi my lovelies!!! Hope you all are doing well, I felt inspired to write a little bit more relating to Poe Dameron/Reader cause let's face it, we could all use a little more of it, hope you enjoy!!! As always feedback is welcome, no matter if it's good or bad, I greatly appreciate it... Love you guys!!





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine reader not following orders to save a pilot's life, a certain pilot is mean to her afterwards which then leads to an unexpected confession... Hope you guys like it!!! Any mistakes you see are my own, by the way... ;) ;) :) :)

 

Crap. Just crap. That’s all you could think of when you landed at Base, praying to your hundred and one gods and ancestors to not get demoted or worse, exiled out of your own home in D’Qar planet to another system.

You didn’t do anything necessarily wrong, you just deviated a little from the plan, in order to help your fellow pilot from being destroyed by enemy fire during a routine recon mission.

_Flashback:_

_“Y’know what, Snap? This isn’t too bad, actually”, you said casually with a little hint of excitement in your voice, enjoying your first ride aboard your new X-Wing, Blue One._

_“I know, right Y/n? Besides, you’re a natural at flying. Just wait until you see some real action, then you’ll be able to join in on the fun”, Snap says, with a playful undertone in his voice._

_“Alright, teams. Enough with the chit-chat. Remember: recon mission in front of us. Focus on the target, Snap. You too, Lieutenant Y/L/N”, said a commanding voice which of course could only belong to-_

_“Yes, Commander Dameron. But to be fair, Snap and I were just chatting about my newfound flying capabilities. And how soon enough, I’ll be able to join in on the fun of fighting”, you counter back with a semi smile in your voice and he couldn’t help but let a little laugh bubble up, lighting up the mood instantly._

_Gods, Commander Dameron was a fascinating yet sometimes annoying guy to you._

_Granted, you admire the man. Not just for his skills in the air, but also the fact that he’s one of the bravest, loyal, and most amazing beings in the galaxy._

_And to top it off, he’s also easy on the eyes. He knows the latter all too well as he inadvertently flaunts it anytime he wants too, enjoying how every woman would throw themselves at him._

_Well, almost every woman except you. You don’t do swooning or mindless gawking, no matter how charming the guy is._

_The fact is, you know he doesn’t do it on purpose, but it also inflates his ego that he tries to keep in check._

_Besides, Poe and you have been best friends since you were babies in diapers and basically grew up together ever since your parents were best friends with each other._

_Also, you had it in your head that Poe would never be interested in you like that._

_Besides, you knew his type of girl he usually went after every time, and you were so not his type, which hurt a little._

_You were pretty, you knew that much if you were going to count the endless times that every guy would look at you when you entered the base, whether it be the gym, the simulator room, the tactics room, and especially the hanger bay._

_You didn’t look for it. In fact, you shied away from that type of attention because you weren’t used to it due to the fact that you were different from most girls in the sense where you honestly didn’t care if you got dirty or not while fixing or doing stuff._

_That type of stuff didn’t bother you, because you knew what to do, especially when it came to dealing with mechanics on ships or droids or any type of machinery. That was your thing._

_You were a mechanic by trade, one of the best in the Resistance actually._

_When someone’s ship needed fixing, they went to you and you felt comfortable doing it. Obviously, the rest of the girls on Base gave you dirty looks nonstop every day and made some not too nice comments about you, which you’d ignore daily until one day Poe had heard one very nasty comment made about you regarding your parents as well, which made your blood run ice cold._

_You sent them a glare that if looks could kill, they’d be dead on the spot. Angry tears threatened to spill over until Poe came along and put them in their place while defending you, making them apologize before they ran off._

_You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him or anyone for that matter, so you went back to fixing your X-Wing until you felt his hand prop on your shoulder, prompting you to look at him, and you know he’s pissed. Not at you, though, but at the girls taunting you._

_You got up, wiped some engine fluid off your face and you looked at him, letting him know it’s okay, even though it wasn’t okay. You’d just lost your parents a couple of months ago due to a surprise bombing done on one of the systems you’d spent most of your years on, killing most of its residents, including your parents._

_You still remembered the day where you’d found out about their deaths because it was the same day that you’d been accepted into the Starfleet as a pilot after years of training._

_You went ice cold as General Organa broke the news to you, somehow maintaining yourself upright when the rest of the Starfleet rushed to you, asking if you were alright. You didn’t answer, you just went into your shop and busied yourself with whatever you could get your hands on, letting some unbidden tears stream down your cheeks, not even bothering to dry them off._

_Poe didn’t even bother knocking when he got in the shop, calling out your name until he’d found you, fixing a little part for one of the ships you had in your charge._

_He made you stop working, sat you down, took your hands in his and when he looked at you with understanding and such care, your little façade came crumbling down as you started to cry like a child that’s lost something so precious to them._

_He just took you in his arms, rocking you, whispering in your ear that everything would be alright, that you weren’t alone. He knew this loss better than anyone since he’d gone through the same thing when he was only a kid when he lost his mother, Shara Bey._

_You were there for him when you found out and you’ve never left his side since…_

_“Y/N!!!!! Return fire. I repeat, return fire!!!! TIE Fighters on your left”, you heard Poe say in a panicky voice when you realized that you’d run into a trap from the First Order._

_You retaliated, shooting them down with such ease that it took you by surprise._

_“Is everyone alright? All teams, report to me!!!” he says in a somewhat stable voice._

_“Red Team’s good” “Green Team’s here”, the captains respond to Poe._

_“Blue One? Blue One, do you copy? Lieutenant, are you alright?” Jess asks in a concerning voice._

_“Y- Yeah, Jess. Blue One standing by, Commander”, I say in a shaky voice._

_Poe lets out a breath of relief before he asks where Snap is when he speaks._

_“Snap here, Commander. Let’s get out of here!!” he says and as we get in formation, Snap gets tailed by a rogue TIE Fighter._

_“Guys, I can’t shake this idiot”, and I hear the fear in his voice._

_So I do something unexpected. I break formation and go to help Snap against everyone’s orders to stay put._

_“Lieutenant Y/L/N, get your ship back into formation”, Poe says in a very unpleased voice._

_“Sorry, Commander. But I’m not about to let Snap get fried, so I’m going to help him”, I counter back while getting behind the TIE Fighter and deliver well timed shots, sending it down._

_Various cheers come from the intercoms, along with some compliments, some more thinly veiled than others, making us laugh except for Commander Dameron._

_We start to jump into light speed when suddenly, another round of rogue TIE Fighters start to get behind me. Jess and Snap notice this and scream out to me._

_“Lieutenant, behind you!!! There’s a whole squadron of them”, they say to me when I look back and I release a hypersonic space bomb, destroying the bastards while I narrowly made it out of the explosion, jumping into light speed with the rest  of the fleet back home…_

_\--End of flashback—_

Which brings me back to the Base, hiding in my X-Wing fearful of what’s to come of this mess now.

R4, the droid put under my care, beeps some encouragement to me sensing my dread.

I suck it up and pop the hatch on my ship and climb down, only to be met by deafening cheers and wolf whistles, my cheeks burning crimson red at the display of sportsmanship.

General Organa, along with Admiral Ackbar make their way towards me as I stand upright, saluting both of them.

“At ease, Lieutenant”, both Leia and Ackbar say.

_This is it, I’m screwed…_ was going through your head until Leia breaks your thoughts with something you thought she’d never say.

“What you did… Was brilliant. It was gutsy, risky and courageous on your part, saving a fellow pilot’s life while also singlehandedly taking out a whole squadron of enemy fighters. You keep surprising us at every turn, Y/N. Great job, sweetie”, she says with a proud smile on her face, taking you by surprise.

“But I don’t get it. I broke formation and didn’t listen to direct orders from my superiors. I shouldn’t be getting their cheers. I should be getting suspended or surely something, General…” you say with a lump in your throat when Admiral Ackbar speaks.

“Yes, Lieutenant Y/L/N. What you’re saying is what should be happening, but it will not for the simple fact that you did what you had to do while also keeping true to one of the Resistance’s golden rules: no pilot or member gets left behind or caught in enemy fire. You managed to do so honorably. Besides, you’re not the first or last pilot to have gone against direct orders. Just ask Commander Dameron how many times he himself went against a direct order from the General herself when he was a lieutenant like you. You did what any other pilot would’ve done. Just try not to do it so often”, he finishes with a light tone in his voice, making me relax and flash a small smile in gratitude towards both of them.

We make our way towards the tactics room when Snap comes running up to us and just hugs me with such force it takes my breath away. I hug him back and when we look at each other, we know what we need to say.

“Thanks, Y/N/N. You really saved my butt out there. By the way, badass job you did, showing them who’s boss”, he says wagging his eyebrows in a funny way, making me laugh a little.

“Anytime, Snap. Just try not to get in too much trouble again. At least I finally got to join in on the fun, right?” I say to him, getting a full laugh from him in agreement.

I go back to Leia and we get to the tactics room only to be met by applause and more cheers when the officials see me, making me blush horribly, burying my face in my hands before she takes them in hers, reminding me that it’s okay.

We all talk about the mission, the outcome, where they could’ve come from and finally how I managed to take down a whole squadron of them down and as I talk, they all stare at me in awe and looks of admiration, bemusement and some other feeling I can’t quite place when suddenly, we all hear his voice.

“Hello, everybody. General, Admiral… Lieutenant”, Poe says with disdain and venom dripping in his voice when he mentions my rank, leaving everyone shocked, but not me.

I was just hurt by his sudden change of treatment towards me, but I made no comment on it, while I kept debriefing the rest on my choices and actions when I felt his gaze burning into me, but I didn’t look at him, still trying to figure out why he’s suddenly like this when out of nowhere, Jess comes rushing into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt, General. But we need Y/N outside for a moment”, she says in a breathless voice.

“Jess, is everything OK?” “No, Y/N. Something’s wrong with Blue One”, she says in a worried tone and I take off. If anyone on the Base knows something about me, it’s that you don’t mess with my stuff, especially not with Blue One. I get to Blue One and I’m shocked by what I see: a banner hanging from it that says: _“Way to go, Lieutenant!!!_ ” I turn around and there’s Jess and Snap along with the rest of the Starfleet cheering while Leia comes with a box in her hands and gives it to me and as I open it, I’m floored by what’s inside it: a brand new Lieutenant’s flight suit along with a helmet and a pin that goes with the suit. I squeak in joy as I recognize the helmet to be my Dad’s old Fighter helmet and I hug Leia tightly.

I go to work on my X-Wing and talk with several pilots, them heavily flirting with me and me laughing when suddenly, Poe’s voice pops up.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N, we need to talk. Your shop. _Now_ ”, he says in a voice that leaves no room for argument and leaves me a little fearful, something I’ve never experienced with him in all the years I’ve known him.

I go to the shop, him right behind me and as we both enter, he locks the door and puts the code for the soundproofing to take effect.

Oh no, this is not good. This only means trouble. The only time he put the soundproof on was when his mom died and we went into my room and he just yelled and screamed and cried and everything a kid would do.

I prepare myself for a shouting match, or a lecture on how not to be reckless. Hell, I was prepared for him saying that I was being stupid for doing what I did, or even that he didn’t want to be friends anymore.

I was not expecting this reaction though.

I did not expect to see him looking at me with that look in his eyes. You know, the look where it’s like he can see into your very soul, your fears, your dreams and even your most inner desires.

He makes his way towards me, like a predator looming over his prey, effectively caging me in a corner where no one can see us. I try to talk, but my mind’s just blank, trying to figure out what is going on with him.

I go to push him away to put some distance between us, but he takes my wrist and pins it above my head and presses even closer to me, when I close my eyes and try to calm my senses down, trying to decipher his odd behavior towards me until he talks and it takes every ounce of strength I have to not dissolve into putty at the tone his voice has taken: commanding, rough and absolutely _wrecked_ , making my eyes open instantly.

“That was really dangerous, what you did back there, Lieutenant. You disobeyed your Commander’s direct orders to stay in formation” “I- I’m sorry, Commander. But I had to save Snap. He’s one of our fellow pilots and a very good friend of mine. Surely you know what it’s like to do something against your superiors, given your history”, I counter back in the steadiest voice I could muster, on edge and wary of his next move.

“Maybe. I know a thing or two about not following orders, but you shouldn’t have done it. You are lucky that they didn’t suspend you. But if you try anything like that again…” “What are you going to do about it, _Commander Dameron?_ If I see that a fellow pilot needs help and if I can help them, I’ll do it, regardless of the consequences. Why are you being like this towards me? First, you’re worried, then you give me the cold shoulder, afterwards in the tactics room, you treat me like I’m nothing to you and now when I’m fixing my ship and talking with the other pilots, you’re acting like a jealous and possessive boyfriend. What is it with you, Dameron?” You finish your little rant breathless and cheeks flushed with anger when he suddenly crashes his lips to yours, a surprised squeak coming out of you. It takes you a moment to process what’s going on when he pulls away from you, looking at your confused e/c eyes, taking your face in his hands and says the words you’d never thought he’d say to you.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted so cold with you when we landed. It’s just that, when I saw you break formation to save Snap, I couldn’t help but be a little worried for you. This was your first mission after all. I was impressed when you knocked it out and I felt proud of you at that moment. But when I saw the squadron come up behind you and later the explosion, I was scared that you didn’t make it until we saw your ship come out of the explosion. I shouldn’t have been so callous towards you in the tactics room. I felt like crap after I treated you that way. In terms of what happened outside, I didn’t like it one bit. They shouldn’t be trying to flirt with you”, he said in an angry voice, which made you hang your head in embarrassment while biting your lower lip, keeping the tears at bay when he tilted your head up again and said something you never expected to hear from him.

“They shouldn’t be flirting with you because you’re _my_ girl and my girl _only_ ”, he said in a loving yet commanding voice, making your eyes widen at what he just said. 

“Did you just call me _your_ girl, Commander?” “Yes, I did Lieutenant”, you both banter back.

“Why are you saying these things to me, Poe? Everyone knows you go for, y’know, _beautiful_ girls, not girls like me”, you say it in a hushed tone, even though no one can hear you. Poe just looks at you like you’ve grown two heads, dumbfounded by your words and you see in his eyes a flash of hurt in them.

“What are you talking about, sweetheart? Have you looked at yourself lately?” “Yes, I have. I’m a far cry from _your_ type, Commander. Guys like you go with gorgeous girls like Emmaline, not average girls like me who aren’t afraid to be hands on and aren’t exactly model types”, you say with a somewhat bitter tone in your voice, your insecurities coming to the surface while pulling yourself away from him and going to the door until he grabs your wrist and pulls you flush to his body, leaving you breathless.

You try to squirm your way out of his hold, but he doesn’t budge at all when he picks you up off the floor, while you scream and subconsciously wrap your legs around his waist, hanging on for dear life when he plops both of you down on the spacious bed you had integrated to your shop, you on his lap and him looking at you when he grabs the back of your neck and presses your lips together again, taking you by surprise again until something happens that you can’t explain.

You feel yourself relax into his embrace and respond to his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck, tilting your head for better access while his tongue begs for entrance into your mouth which you deny it when you pull back, breathing heavily.

“What are you doing, Poe?” you ask him, afraid but ready for every answer under the sun except for this one.

“Something I should’ve had the balls to have done a long time ago. Sweetheart, in case you haven’t noticed, why do you think that the Starfleet looks at me with these knowing looks every time you walk into a room and we lock eyes? You seriously don’t know how you affect me. Not just me, but every other guy on the Base whenever you enter a room. You turn heads every time no matter what you’re wearing or how you act. But it _kills_ me every time I hear you laugh at some pilot’s jokes or when you smile so big that your eyes crinkle at the edges or the shy look you have when they complement you for anything and the way your cheeks get rosy because of the same complements and it kills me because _I_ shouldI should one making you laugh at my jokes, _I_ should be at the end of that smile I rarely see anymore, but most of all _I_ should be the one that receives those shy looks and rosy cheeks from you, not them. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m in love with you, Y/N/N. I have been for a long time, but I never said anything because I was afraid that I’d ruin our friendship and I can handle a lot of stuff, but the one thing I can’t fathom is not having you in my life, sweetheart. I understand if after this, you don’t want to be friends anymore, but you needed to know my true feelings for you and I think it’s better late than never”, he says somewhat dejected while he lessens his grip on you, giving you an easy out, but you aren’t having any of that. You just heard him say that he's in love with _you_ , not Emmaline, not any other girl he's ever met, he loves _you_ and _only you_. 

Out of your own courage, you grab his face in your small hands and make him look at you as the smile that he talked about appears even bigger on your face, if that’s even possible.

That’s when you talk and leave him surprised.

“Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t have anything to say about this whole thing? Poe, for as long as I’ve known you, I’ve always been there for you and vice versa whenever we’ve needed each other. Obviously, I know some parts of you that not many people know. But I also know things that I sometimes wish I didn’t, like your many, many, _many_  one night stands and fly by the night conquests. But I also know that you are one of the bravest, caring, loyal and one of the most amazing human beings I’ve ever met. I don’t know when it happened, but somewhere along the way I started to see you as not just my best friend, but I started to see what every other girl saw, but I got it in my head that you’d never look at me like that because I wasn’t your type. I always wanted to tell you, but like you, I didn’t want to risk losing our friendship. I can deal with about almost anything except not having you in my life. What I’m saying is… I love you, Poe Dameron. I have for some time now and I guess I’m just taking a leap of faith here, but I just need to know something. Since when did you know?” I finish, a little wary of whatever his answer might be.

He just looks at me and mirroring my smile, he tells me that he knew I was the one ever since his mom died and that you'd stayed by his side ever since. You keep talking about everything else, until you take a chance and kiss him, feeling rather than seeing his surprise until he responds to you, holding your face in his hands, kissing you back with an intensity that takes you by surprise.

You tilt your head, slotting your noses together and this time when his tongue begs for entrance, you grant it, letting him lead the kiss as you map each other out with your hands as this is the first time you've touched each other like this until he wraps his arms around your lower back, pressing your core against his center, making a soft moan come out of your mouth and you bite his lip playfully, relishing in the groan you extract from him until he grinds up towards you, making you grind down on him, the friction feeling heavenly, but before it gets even more heated, you have to make sure that this is real.

“Poe, are you sure about this? About me? Us?” “Sweetheart, I’ve never been more sure about anything else in my life. I want _this_ , I want us to be real. I want _you and only you_ ”, he says with the most sincere look in his eyes, and that’s all you needed to know before you kept kissing each other a little bit more needy and heated than before.

He keeps mapping out your body as if it was the first time he’s ever touched you until he reaches your core and begins rubbing you through your flight suit, making you moan at the contact while you subconsciously grind against his hand, feeling the blood in your body rush south and heat begins pooling down there as he keeps touching you.

“ _Kriff_ , Poe. Turns out you do know what you’re doing when it comes to- _fuck_ , babe!”, you say playfully until he presses against your pussy close to your clit, ending in a keening whimper.

“I knew that you’d be this good for me to _finally_ touch, but you look and sound so much hotter than I imagined, my needy, perfect girl!”, he says while he kisses you again while laying you down on the bed.

He starts to undress you and as he takes off your flight suit only to reveal your bra and panty clad body beneath it, you tuck in on yourself, feeling insecure and covering yourself with your arms when he puts them back on his neck.

“Don’t hide from me, sweetheart. You’re gorgeous, so _fucking_ sexy, just perfection. You’re truly the most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy and I feel incredibly lucky that you’re mine”, he says so sincerely that some tears stream down your face before you respond.

“Well, _technically_ you never asked me, so…”, you tease him and he just laughs wholeheartedly at your comment, quickly fixing the situation.

“Well then, let me make it official. Y/N Y/L/N, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” “I thought you’d never ask, Poe. And yes, I’ll be your girlfriend. Just promise one thing” “Anything, princess” “No matter what happens, we’ll always be best friends” “Babe, that’ll never change” “Good, now less talking and more kissing”, you finish pressing your lips against his as your hands start to wander on their own when you finally manage to undress him and just blatantly stare at his chest.

Good gods up above the heavens, the man is toned beyond belief and the battle scars dotting his skin make him even more beautiful because they each tell a story in his life and you kiss every single one of them, feeling him go slack at the feeling of your lips on his body, paying attention to the scars that he felt he had to hide from other girls, but not from you because you knew that they were a part of him that you’d love regardless of everything else.

He lays you back and starts kissing down your neck, suckling marks onto your skin that mark you as _his_ and his alone, relishing in the noises you’re making and the way you writhe under him as he gets closer to the valley of your breasts, kissing them and cupping them through the fabric of your bra, making them go hard and making you buck up at his touch when he takes off your bra and grabs them, groaning at how perfect they fit in his hands.

He keeps kissing your neck while one of his hands slides down your body and into your panties, moaning deeply when he feels how wet you’ve become while you keen at his touch.

“ _Fuck_ , princess. You’re _soaking_ wet just for me. I can’t believe I didn’t say anything before. I’ve been missing out on _you_ and _this_ for so long” , he says absolutely wrecked while he runs his fingers up and down your slit, right up to your clit, making you whimper at the touch. His touch feels heavenly, but you need, hell, you _want_ more of him.

“Better late than never, babe. Please don’t stop. Gods, that feels so good!” you half scream and moan out as he touches your clit for the briefest time, making sparks light up in you.

“Not planning on it, princess. Keep making those pretty little noises, baby. I could never get enough of them, you sound so good and _perfect_ for me”, he says while pulling your underwear down and tossing it somewhere in the shop.

You sit up and take off his underwear, sending it the same way towards your panties and your mouth went a little dry.

You had seen guys' dicks before, but they had nothing on Poe. His was just perfect, not too big, not too small, just the right curve to it and just amazing.

You grabbed him and started stroking him slowly in long, smooth strokes, occasionally thumbing his leaking slit getting a sexy groan out of him which was music to your ears.

You lifted your thumb to your mouth and licked it and he groaned at the sight, kissing you hotly before thrusting his finger in your pussy, making you cry out at the feeling but slowly adjusted as he started to pump in and out of you, avoiding your clit, driving you to the point of begging him for more of _anything_.

He relented and added another finger, scissoring and stretching your walls, preparing you for him, making you nice and open while making sure to absolutely _ruin_ _you_ for any other man, not that you’d leave him anyways, but you wanted to make sure to _ruin him_ for any other woman because he’s _yours_ as you are _his_ by leaving your mark on him.

Just when you think it couldn’t get any better, he started kneading and massaging your clit, making a litany of moans escape you and with one final flick, your vision went white for a second as you went into a blissful state, high on the most mind blowing orgasm you’d just received before feeling his now _very_ hard on against your inner thigh, poking at your soaked entrance.

You looked at him with a dopey grin and kissed him lazily before thrusting your hips against him, making his length catch on to your entrance, resulting in a groan coming from him before he slowly inched his way into you, hissing and moaning at how _good_ and _perfect_ you feel around him when you clench your walls around him, both of you moaning at the sensation.

You start to move with him, timing his thrusts with yours as you both let pleasure and want and this insatiable need to be closer fuel you both, dictating your moves when he sits you on his lap, thrusting deeper into you, both of you pleased with the new position as it does wonders for you.

You feel the coil start to tighten in your belly, but you know he’s not quite there yet, so you start whispering sweet nothings into his ear, hearing him groan while you tug at his earlobe with your lips, edging him on when he delivers a hard dirty grind which makes you keen in his ear and he takes that moment to whisper sweet nothings with a little dirty talk in it, which renders you to a moaning, writhing mess on his lap when you feel him spurt his cum in you, you finally release and milk him for everything he has before you’re both spent, panting and breathing heavily.

He pulls out of you, whining at the loss of your heat and you whine because of the sudden emptiness left in you.

He gets a wet rag you keep in the bathroom and cleans you up when he finally gets back on the bed with you, interlocking your fingers together and just smiling at you.

You just smile back, and before you know it, you both are drifting to sleep, your head on his chest and your hands joined together. 

“I love you, Y/N” “I know”

_Definitely better late than never…_

 A/N: it's implied that the reader is on birth control, but still, no glove, no love guys. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending's a little bleh, I know, but I still liked writing it... Hope you enjoyed reading it!!! If you have any type of request for Star Wars, I'm open to it, just leave it in the comments and i'll do it... Also taking requests for the Supernatural fandom, so also feel free if you'd want one too for Star Wars... Thank you my lovelies!!!


End file.
